Sleepless Nights
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: Being awake in the middle of the night can be frustrating unless there is someone to talk to, but in Inez’s case, this night couldn’t have been more perfect to be up this late…. Matt/Inez Valentines oneshot


Sleepless Nights

Starter A/N: Hey everyone, this is Alisi Thorndyke here with a little fic that I thought of out of the blue. When you're awake past three in the morning, you'll start thinking of things to write too. Lol. I hope you enjoy this. Matt/Inez pairing as usual.

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own Cyberchase. If I did, would I be writing about it?

Summary: Being awake in the middle of the night can be frustrating unless there is someone to talk to, but in Inez's case, this night couldn't have been more perfect to be up this late….

Its four o clock in the morning on a Thursday and the sound of silence is golden. Not a sound coming from anywhere, except for maybe a clock on the wall. It is so quiet that you can hear a pin drop or someone snoring give or take. While being asleep is one thing a lot of people do at this time of the morning, one individual can't seem to join the rest of the world on the Dream Train Express.

Tossing and turning is all Inez Garcia has been doing since she went to bed. She would close her eyes and they just wouldn't stay closed. If staring at the clock wasn't good enough, then staring at the ceiling was all she had left. It seems that this night wasn't about to let her go to sleep. It's dead silent, the night air is at the right temperature, and nothing is around that is keeping her up, so what was going on?

Rolling onto her side, Inez closes her eyes and tries to get to sleep. Seeing this as another failed attempt, Inez rolls onto her back and sighs, deicing that it is useless to continue trying.

"I give up." Inez says to herself. "I'll never get to sleep tonight."

Turning to the clock on her nightstand, Inez notices the time reads 4:02am.

Laying back down, Inez begins staring at the ceiling.

She just couldn't understand why she couldn't get to sleep. It had nothing to do with the science project that she and Jackie are working on that is due in two weeks. That project was super easy and a breeze to do. So if it wasn't that, then what was it?

Continuing to stare at the ceiling and wondering what she could do to make herself fall asleep, an incoming message now appears on the screen of her swak pad. Hearing the swak pad vibrate on the nightstand, Inez reaches over and grabs it. Taking a look on the screen, she notices that there is one new message on the screen.

"Who would message me this early?" Inez wonders. "Who is awake this early in the morning?"

Hitting the enter button, the message opens. The message is from Matt.

"What is Matt doing up so early?" Inez asks herself as she proceeds to reading the message.

:Are you asleep?: Matt's message reads.

:No and haven't been all night. What are you doing up so early?: Inez replies back.

Matt's message comes back: Haven't been able to sleep since I went to bed.

:Same here. I would close my eyes, but they just wouldn't stay closed.: Inez replies back.

Matt's message comes back: Is something wrong?:

:Not really. I just haven't been able to sleep tonight.: Inez replies back.

Matt's message comes back: Maybe I can help. Do you mind if I come over?:

:This late?: Inez messages back.

Matt messages back: Yea. If that's ok with you.:

:Well ok, but how are you going to do that without my parents seeing you?: Inez messages to Matt.

Matt's reply comes back as a smiley face. Unsure of what Matt's reply means, Inez is about to reply back when she suddenly hears someone whispering her name. Hearing it coming from the window, she looks over and notices Matt. Jumping out of bed, Inez runs over to the window and helps Matt inside.

"Matt, how did you get up here and what are you doing out this early?" Inez whispers.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk and was wondering if you were up." Matt answers. "When you said you couldn't sleep, I had to come over to see if you were alright and I climbed up the trellis outside your window."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Inez softly replies as she heads back over to the bed.

"So what's on your mind?" Matt asks in concern.

"Nothing really." Inez replies as she takes a seat on her bed.

"Are you sure it's nothing?" Matt questions as he takes a seat next to Inez. "It has to be something that's keeping you up."

"I'm not sure what it is." Inez sighs, avoiding Matt's gaze.

"You know, when I can't sleep some nights and I don't feel like taking a walk, I write down my entire day in my journal, each and every event." Matt explains. "When it's all written down, something in that entry stands out and that is the one thing that's on my mind the most when I go to bed, which is usually the reason why I can't get to sleep."

"Ok, I'll remember that." Inez nods with a smile as she turns to Matt. "You own a journal?"

"Yep." Matt answers. "A guy journal. I don't think owning a diary is my thing."

The two silently chuckle at Matt's remark. The chuckling comes to a halt as silence falls between them.

"So…" Matt speaks up, breaking the awkward silence. "How's the science project going that you and Jax are working on?"

"Great." Inez answers. "We're almost done actually."

"That's great." Matt says with a small smile.

Silence once again.

"So you say one thing on that lis….. Inez is cut off by Matt's lips pressing against hers.

Realizing what is going on, Inez's brain begins trying to register the moment that is happening between her and Matt. Matt, now realizing what he is doing, pulls away and immediately turns away from Inez's gaze. Inez looks to the floor. Their cheeks have never been so red.

"Inez, I'm…..I am….Wow….Um…." Matt stutters as he turns back to Inez.

With no words spoken, Inez returns the kiss. Pulling away, Inez catches with Matt's gaze.

"You don't have to apologize." Inez smiles.

Matt couldn't help but smile himself.

"You know, I'm feeling much better now." Inez says. "Thanks for coming over to see me."

"It was no problem at all." Matt replies. "Well, I better head back before Obe-Wan Kadoggie tips my parents off that I'm missing. So I'll see you later."

Inez nods as Matt makes his way toward the window. Taking one last glance at Inez, Matt climbs out the window, safely making his way down the trellis.

Smiling to herself, Inez closes her window and heads to bed. This time, her first attempt at going to sleep was all she needed to get there. Inez has drifted off into a sound sleep with a thought on her mind that will help her stay asleep for the rest of the night.

End!

A/N: Ok, I hope you all liked this. Like I said, I thought of it out of the blue so I decided to write it. This won't be the first time I do this, trust me when I say that. If nothing else, please review.

Review please!


End file.
